The Hunger Games with Percy&Annabeth
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, they land into an unknown place. After a series of questions, Annabeth tells percy that they're in the future. What happens when district twelve has to have double tributes this year? Please read, I honestly suck at summaries, ask anyone. RATED T cuz it's the hunger games. duh.
1. Chapter 1

_Percy(third person)_

Percy and Annabeth continued to fall, and they felt like they would never stop.

"What do we do when we land?" Percy said, squeezing Annabeth's hand.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to figure out when we get there." Annabeth said, blowing some hair out of her face.

Percy knew they would land eventually, he just wasn't sure when.

_Katniss (third person_)

Katniss and Gale sat down in the woods, both of them enjoying some bread. Then Katniss saw two people, and they were yelling, and falling from the sky. She nudged Gale and he looked up at the two falling people. They both got up and heard a loud THUD.

"We should check that out." Katniss said.

"Get your bow and arrow ready, we're not sure if these people are threats." Gale said, and the two headed off towards the people that fell from the sky. They hid behind a bush, while watching the two carefully. There was a boy and a girl, both of them dirty and covered in blood.

The boy groaned, then turned to look at the girl. "Annabeth," he said, "Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up! Please wake up!" The boy sounded nervous, and he shook the blonde headed girl.

The girl's eyes fluttered, then she spoke softly. "Percy? Percy, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"My ankle...my ankle..." She said, and the boy looked at her ankle.

"Oh my gods. I think I have ambrosia somewhere...just breath slowly in and out."

The boy search his pockets, and took out what looked like a lemon square wrapped in plastic.

"Here, eat this, it should help."

The girl accepted the food, and she ate it slowly. Her and the boy both got up, the boy helping the girl as she struggled to stand straight.

"Where are we?" The girl said, looking around.

"Yeah, this place does NOT look like hell to me." The boy said.

What? What did he mean, 'doesn't look like hell'? Were they supposed to die or something? But then gale blew their cover. By simply stepping back on a twig, he blew their cover. The twig made a loud 'crack' and the boy turned to our direction immediately.

"Who's there?" He said. "Show yourselves."

Feeling quite embarrassed, Katniss and gale came out from behind the bushes.

"Who are you?" The boy said, sending a death glare to both of them.

"Katniss. You?" Katniss said, prepared to whip out her bow and an arrow in any second.

"What about him?" The boy said.

"Gale." Gale said.

"Name's Percy, and this is Annabeth. May I ask, where are we?"the boy said.

"Panem, district twelve." Katniss said.

"I've never heard of Panem. Are you playing a joke on us? Because I'm NOT in the mood for any jokes." Percy said, glaring.

"What do you mean? We are in Panem. You know, what's left of earth?"

"There is no such thing as Panem."

"Yes there is! You know, 12 districts, one Capitol, anything ring a bell?"

"Wait, did you say Panem?" Annabeth said, as if she'd heard the name before.

"Yes, I've been saying that for at least ten minutes."

"I've heard of Panem, but it's fictional. It's in the hunger games trilogy by Suzanne Collins." Annabeth said.

"Wasn't Delphi the oracles mortal name Suzanne?" Percy said.

"Yes! So that means those books were books of the prophecy, and that means...

We're in the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Annabeth tried to explain to Katniss and Gale how they ended up in Panem. Katniss wearily brought them to her house, where her mom fixed their injuries. Prim sat in silence, occasionally helping her mother.

-o0O0o-

"How did you get all of those cuts?" Prim asked, handing her mother a white bandage strip.  
Percy glanced at Annabeth as if saying, 'Should we tell them?'  
Annabeth thought about it, then nodded slightly.  
"We've been struggling on survival." Annabeth said, covering for Percy.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Prim said.  
"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."  
"Okay," Katniss's mother said, "Don't pick at any of the bandages, and remove them in a week or so." She placed one more bandage on Percy then let him get up.  
Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have any water?"  
Katniss's mother made a guilty face. "No, but maybe Katniss could bring you to the lake for some."

-o0O0o-

Katniss hesitantly brought Percy and Annabeth to the lake. Percy smiled brightly at the sight of it. He jumped in, then took a long swim while Katniss and Annabeth talked.  
"Do you think we would need to put our names in for the reaping tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.  
"You better. I'm not risking the chances of my little sister's life just because we helped you guys. You know how many times you need to put your name in, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, where are you guys from again?"  
Since Katniss and gale didn't hear Annabeth say, 'we're in the future', Katniss thought they were from Panem.  
"Well, we were trying to escape Panem. We were both digging down, very far down, trying to make a tunnel out of district 11. I guess snow thought of that, because there was this invisible force field that when percy touched it, we were shot up in the air, and we fell in the forest. I'm not sure how, but Percy remember anything about the districts, or Panem. He doesn't know the hunger games, or anything. It's going to take forever to explain it to him."  
Percy's head popped out of the water. "Explain what to me?"  
"The districts, Panem, and all that stuff." Annabeth said, and Percy made a confused face.  
"See what I mean?" Annabeth said.  
The sun started to set. "We should get going, my mother will worry if we come home too late."  
Katniss said, and Percy walked out of the lake. Lucky for him, Katniss wasn't paying attention that he was completely dry. Katniss brought them into the house, then left them with her mother.  
"Do you guys have a place to stay?" She asked.  
Annabeth didn't know what made her say it, but she answered, "yes, right next to the bakery."  
Percy looked at her confused, but she said, "Percy got amnesia. He's fine, and thank you a lot for the care."  
Katniss's mother nodded, and the two left.  
"What? Where do we now 'live'?" Percy asked, and Annabeth kept walking.  
"Over there." She said, then pointed to a dirty looking shack that was much smaller than any of the cabins at camp.  
They both walked inside, and closed the door.  
"Who's place is this?" Percy asked, looking around their 'kitchen'.  
"I'm not sure. I don't even know why I said that we lived here." Annabeth said, then she picked up a note that was on the table.  
It read:

_Dear Annabeth and Percy,_

_Enjoy your life while it lasts. The one I have blessed is waiting for you._

_~Gaea_


End file.
